


Black Glass

by afterd_rk



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterd_rk/pseuds/afterd_rk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Nam Taehyun was annoying.</p><p>(A retrospective of The Mighty Fall moments seen through Mino's eyes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off for The Mighty Fall. 
> 
> Useless to say, if you haven't read the story you won't really get the meaning behind many things that are written in this OS.
> 
> If you instead are planning to read The Mighty Fall, this spin off may serve as spoiler to some main events happening in the original story so I advise you against reading it.

** **

 

 

 

 

 

**Black Glass**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There were times Nam Taehyun was annoying._

 

 

Mino really didn't understand those worried eyes in front of him. He really didn't and it bothered him that the kid was being so clingy like he believed the hitman to be his friend.

 

"You should've told me you were wounded!" Nam Taehyun was crying in the whiniest way, his hands fumbling in the first-aid kit.

 

Mino wanted to roll his eyes and tell him it was just normal for him to get those kind of wounds. He wouldn't even call that a wound, it was more of a scratch and there was no need to make such a fuss about it.

 

But Nam Taehyun was annoying. So five seconds later his hands were already working on Mino's muscled arm, slowly cleaning the wound in the most gentle way. His fingers were cold against Mino's hot skin but it was pleasant in some way. Mino kept his eyes on the computer screen, pretending to be doing something while he was actually just mentally cursing the world because he couldn't bring himself to hate what the kid was doing. He loathed human touch and he loathed being taken care of. Nam Taehyun was doing both things at the same time and the only thing Mino could think of was how delicate his fingers felt against his bruised skin.

 

"Done," he said, smiling proudly at the bandage he had just made.

 

Mino caught his bright smile with the corner of his eye. He didn't even remember if the kid had ever smiled since he had brought him to his flat. Nam Taehyun's eyes got way smaller when he smiled, his cheeks went up and he had teeth like those you would expect to find in a child – they slightly made him look like a bunny.

 

 _He isn't ugly_ , was all that Mino's mind could formulate without crossing the borders he had made for himself.

 

Nam Taehyun's smile disappeared as soon as he noticed Mino's cold stare. Mino removed his eyes from him, realizing he had been staring at him for too long. He wondered if the kid expected something from him, like a thank you. He was never going to get it. The faster he learned Mino wasn't anything near kind or friendly, the better it was going to be for the both of them.

 

He typed in a couple more words to his new employer and stopped again to glance at Nam Taehyun from the side. He apparently had this habit of fumbling with stuff in his lap when he was nervous or uncomfortable, like he was doing now with his fingers. His expression looked so concerned, Mino felt like he was going to explode if he didn't say something.

 

He scrutinized his figure and noticed how pale and thin he was. The last few days must have been hard for him. The kid's whole life had changed in a few hours. Mino was used to his life being twisted around within minutes, but Nam Taehyun clearly wasn't. And yet he had smiled at him so purely.

 

"You should eat something," he got up, feeling like he was going insane just by sitting near that kid. He noticed how the latter instinctively backed away when his hand almost touched his leg while taking the first-aid kit. Mino wondered what was wrong but he wasn't interested enough in him to ask about it (not _yet_ ).

 

Nam Taehyun awkwardly got up and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Thank you..."

 

Mino followed his figure to the kitchen, his long legs passing in front of his eyes and the sweet scent coming from his clothes. He noticed the way he pushed some hair behind his ears before looking into the cupboard. Mino could feel his insecurities 'til there. That kid's face was so easy to read and his moves so easy to predict.

 

That's why he was back looking at his computer screen by the time Nam Taehyun looked around to check if Mino was perhaps looking at him. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Not for now at least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were times Nam Taehyun was annoying, but Mino would never admit it was the kind of annoyance he could get used to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There were times Nam Taehyun was weird._

 

 

The kid was aware of the situation they were in, he was aware danger was behind every corner, and still he seemed more interested in fashion than he was in his own life.

 

Mino felt incredibly fed up with him after just a few days living together and he was also fed up with himself for what he was about to do.

 

His steps were extremely cautious and heavy as he walked down the corridor, his sharp eyes scanning the aisles with a bored frown on his face. His actions didn't make sense to his own self. He had bought food, he could just get on his bike and go home instead of...

 

"Do you need help?" a shrill voice chirped behind him.

 

Mino turned around to face a girl whose eyes barely reached the half of his chest. She clearly didn't expect the man to be so handsome and was a bit taken aback but way more willing to help him now than she was a moment before.

 

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Her voice was really annoying.

 

Mino tilted his head to the side and wondered how better he would feel with his hands around that thin neck. He loved the sound of broken necks almost as much as he loved the sound of a shooting gun.

 

But he knew he couldn't do anything like that. As much as he was really frustrated and needed to kill someone as soon as possible, that woman wasn't one of his targets.

 

He showed his coldest stare to her. "No." He turned on his heels and walked away before she could add anything that could mine his – already running short – patience.

 

He hated that shop. It was colorful and chaotic and full of young people. Young people were always the most annoying. He didn't understand why Nam Taehyun liked a shop with a weird indie name more than other shops. He remembered that other place, Chanel, that was a really quiet and cold shop. Almost everything was black and white, the employers barely looked at them in the eyes and no one had bothered them. That was more the kind of shop Mino liked, if he really had to enter one.

 

But Nam Taehyun had said that was his favorite shop, the one with the absurd meaningless indie name. And he needed clothes and for some unknown reason Mino was willing to buy his stuff all over again. If only he could remember what Nam Taehyun had picked...

 

He looked over to the changing rooms, remembering the scene that had taken place there just a few hours before. He remembered Nam Taehyun's thin body pressed against his own in that narrow space, his long legs and his skin like porcelain... His cheeks had taken a bright shade of red at the hitman's presence and Mino remembered most clearly the sweet scent of his hair, which had made almost hard for him to focus on anything that wasn't the shaking figure of the boy trapped against the wall by his own strong arms. Mino really didn't know what was happening to him and was starting to dislike his own self.

 

But just there and then, he also realized he remembered exactly what clothes were in Nam Taehyun's changing room. He quickly picked them from the shelves, barely caring about the size – he felt like he was doing already way too much for that kid – and rushed to the check-out before some other employer could block his way. He needed to get out of that chaotic pit before making a massacre and he could basically feel his gun burning by his side, well-hidden under his coat.

 

He was out of there and on his bike within the next five minutes, and it took him other ten to reach his building. Nam Taehyun was still sitting on the couch when he stepped into the living room.

 

"You found them!" He exclaimed, his voice full of hope.

 

Mino said nothing and put the bags on the table. "No, I had to buy everything all over again."

 

He noticed how the kid's expression fell, probably thinking Mino hadn't thought about his clothes at all, which wasn't a lie because the last thing Mino had thought when he had gone back to the shopping district was to buy the kid other clothes. His initial plan was to just re-buy all the groceries, but then he had found himself in front of that damn shop and had thought about the boy wearing the same clothes for days now. Something was clearly changing inside him and he didn't like it one bit.

 

He let Nam Taehyun look through the bags until he found the one with his new clothes, and he noticed the shocked expression on his face.

 

 _What now? Did I pick the wrong ones?_ , he asked himself, slightly raising one of his eyebrows.

 

Nam Taehyun looked up from the bag, confusion written all over his face. "What does this mean...?"

 

Mino returned the look, wondering what was wrong with that kid. Was he stupid or something? What could possibly be the meaning behind a bunch of clothes? He really didn't understand him.

 

"You said you needed clothes," he simply said, wondering if Nam Taehyun even remembered his own words. To him, that kid was weird enough to be someone with all sort of issues, short memory included.

 

Nam Taehyun kept his shiny eyes in Mino's, something in his expression made the hitman feel like wanting to escape from that awkward situation. It felt like the kid was expecting something from him or he wanted to do something that he knew Mino wouldn't like.

 

Luckily enough, a familiar sound coming from his laptop saved him from whatever Nam Taehyun's plan was. A new mail. Most probably a job.

 

He glanced one last time at the kid before disappearing into his room. He looked disappointed, even if Mino didn't know why. He didn't understand him at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were times Nam Taehyun was weird, and Mino wondered if taking the kid under his protection had been a bad idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There were times Nam Taehyun was a mystery._

 

 

He had always looked so shy and fragile to Mino, scared of everything and everyone, childish and naïve. But just one day with Jackson had apparently managed to change that.

 

He observed the scene in front of him: the kid had been laughing for a while now, he seemed to find funny everything that would come out of Jackson's mouth. Jackson was clearly amused by a company that was so different from Mino's silent one – which was probably the same thing Nam Taehyun was thinking as well.

 

Mino sat at the kitchen table and felt like an outsider in his own home. He did expect something like that, he did expect Jackson to steal the scene and bond with the kid right away, but he honestly hadn't expected Nam Taehyun to be so outgoing. He was sitting at one edge of the couch, hugging his knees against his chest like a child and smiling while Jackson sat at the other edge of the couch and told him about some funny story that had happened to him during one of his travels.

 

Mino wondered if he could ever manage to make the kid smile like that if only he had been an easier man. A more talkative and sociable man. He looked at those shiny eyes forming something that resembled two crescent moons and tried to remember if Nam Taehyun had ever smiled like that with him.

 

He looked down at his veiny hand resting beside his gun on the table. What was the purpose of asking himself such questions? It wasn't like he was interested in that boy's happiness. His only purpose was to eliminate the threat that was Park Sanghun and then let the kid go his own way.

 

There was something slowly growing inside of him and he didn't know how to call that feeling but his instinct told him it was nothing good.

 

Nam Taehyun's laugh echoed through the flat once again and Mino's eyes were immediately back on him and on that bunny smile.

 

 _Don't you fuck this up Mino_ , he told himself, _you know the consequences._

 

And he knew indeed, he knew very well. But he still wanted that laugh for himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because there were times Nam Taehyun was a mystery and Mino wanted to be the one solving that mystery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There were times Nam Taehyun was fierce._

 

 

"Have you ever looked at me as... as a man, and not as a child to protect?"

 

Mino was looking at the flustered face in front of him, the dim light didn't allow him to see all the details but he could still see those red cheeks and the watered eyes.

 

He had feared that moment. The moment Nam Taehyun would try and force the dusty gates to Mino's heart. The moment he would face him and expect an answer from him.

 

They had been playing hide and seek for a while now, just stealing glances, silent conversations, ghost touches. Mino didn't know how to manage something that was brand new to him, the kid on the other hand probably knew but didn't have enough courage to do it.

 

At least up until that moment.

 

Now he stood there, his soul naked, his words echoing in Mino's mind. He didn't expect him to be so sincere and direct about the topic, but something in Mino's actions of the last few days had clearly pushed Nam Taehyun out of his shell. Mino didn't know what, he knew nothing actually, he barely knew which force kept him standing there in front of someone who probably expected from him something he couldn't give.

 

Who was he going to fool? He could try and try again, but Mino was just like a puzzle missing a piece. Something in his soul was missing, he wasn't completely human, he couldn't give anyone his heart because he barely had one and the one he had didn't even work properly. It was like a broken toy.

 

He looked in Taehyun's eyes, the kid was over with his speech and was now looking at Mino, desperately searching for an answer, a hope, even just a twitch of lips that could reveal Mino's thoughts to him.

 

How could he do something like that to such an innocent one? Mino knew what would come out of it and it was nothing good. He couldn't taint Nam Taehyun, he couldn't ruin him. He couldn't destroy what remained of his normal life. The only thing Mino could do, the right thing he could do, was accomplish the job and disappear from his life. That was the only option to _save_ Nam Taehyun.

 

He clenched his fists, hating every last inch of his own self. In another life, in another universe maybe, he could have been a normal man and he could've made someone like Nam Taehyun happy. But not in that universe, not in that world.

 

"I wish I had never accepted that job for you."

 

It was true. He really didn't know what he had gotten himself into the first time he had seen that thin figure with the droopy eyebrows and those eyes full of fear, back in that pub. He had thought it was going to be a job like another, even an easy one. A quick one. Money, kill, disappear. His sacred rules.

 

But he had broken his own rules the moment he had wrapped his arms around Nam Taehyun's body and carried him out of that villa. He had broken his own rules the moment he had decided to spare the miserable life of the boy. He had broken his own rules and ruined his own life along with Nam Taehyun's one the very moment – oh, the irony - he had decided to save him.

 

Still, deep inside he had a small hope things could be different from what he had predicted. And he egoistically decided to hold onto that hope and surrender to those feelings whose name was still unknown to him, along with their own nature. He egoistically decided to run his fingers along the softness of Nam Taehyun's skin, to brush his lower lip with his thumb and watched as the expression on the boy's face changed from an empty one to a shocked one. He egoistically decided to lean down and steal the very last hope Nam Taehyun had to come out of that mess alive.

 

He decided that he wanted Nam Taehyun for himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were times Nam Taehyun was fierce, and Mino liked it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There were times Taehyun was scared._

 

 

It always started with light noises and whispered words. Jackson had told him Taehyun used to scream in his sleep when he was alone, but Mino had never heard him screaming. It didn't mean he didn't have nightmares though.

 

Mino's ears were trained enough to catch even the lightest noise in the flat. At night, this ability was increased by the complete silence dominating the building, to the point where Mino could even hear the lightest noises in their neighbours' apartments. So it wasn't a surprise that he would always catch Taehyun's whimpers right away.

 

It wasn't a daily thing, but it happened more often than Mino wished to. The first few times he had tried to ignore it, knowing there was nothing he could do anyway and waking up the kid would mean having to bear a conversation with him until he would fall asleep again, so it was out of question. But Mino wasn't someone who fell asleep easily, most of all if there were noises around him. And his sharp senses were a precious skill for his job but almost an annoyance in situations like that one.

 

After a few episodes, he had decided he'd try to do something for both himself and the kid's sake. He would wake up and go check on him in the other room, always finding him wrapped tightly in his blanket, his eyebrows furrowed in a pained expression, his body rigid and cold, almost trembling. There were almost always tears trapped between his eyelashes and even though he didn't scream, he would often talk in his sleep.

 

"I beg you... I beg you... please, stop it..."

 

Mino knew who Taehyun was begging in his sleep and the thought would always make his blood boil. He could only begin to imagine the things Park Sanghun had done to him to reduce Taehyun in that state. The boy would sometimes sob and even cry silently, all without waking up. He was deeply lost in his own nightmares.

 

That night was no different from the others.

 

"It hurts... Please don't... Please..." the boy was pleading in his sleep.

 

Mino sighed and knelt down, sitting back on his heels as he watched the sleeping figure of the boy in the futon under those few rays of moonlight coming from the window. Taehyun had his back on him and was facing the wall, hugging the pillow with both arms like a child would do with a plushie. His hair was messy around his head and spread on the futon, some locks covering his eyes.

 

"Ah..." his thin body shuddered all of a sudden, muffled cries of pain coming from his lips.

 

Mino didn't know how to manage those situations and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He reached out and ran a hand through Taehyun's hair, almost caressing his scalp. He noticed how the trembling immediately stopped as he did so, the boy relaxing and his grip around the pillow loosening a bit. He repeated the movement for a while, soft locks of hair slipping through his rough fingers while he kept his eyes on Taehyun's face, seeing his delicate features slowly relaxing.

 

He shook his head, sighing some more in annoyance before removing his hand from the boy's hair. As he did that, Taehyun immediately tensed up, a low sob escaping his lips once again.

 

 _What the hell_ , Mino thought to himself. He was no babysitter for fuck's sake. He wanted to get some rest too.

 

He looked at the boy's sleeping face again, his cheeks still slightly wet, meaning he had cried throughout the night, before Mino's arrival.

 

"Ah, fuck it," he muttered to himself, laying down on the futon just beside the kid. He laid on his back, his arms crossed to his chest like a soldier and his head practically resting against the hard floor because the thin layer of the futon certainly wasn't as comfortable as a pillow. He just wore a light brown tee and a pair of sweatpants but he didn't feel cold. He was used to worst places, so he didn't complain. He just closed his eyes and hoped to get some hours of sleep.

 

It didn't take long for Taehyun to acknowledge the presence beside him, even in his sleep. Mino felt the boy moving at his side and before he knew it something was pressing against his muscular shoulder. He opened his eyes and glanced at his side: Taehyun had turned around and was pressing his forehead against Mino's arm, some locks of reddish hair falling on the hitman's shoulder. He was sleeping peacefully now, his arms still tight around the pillow and one of his legs out of the blanket.

 

Mino looked back at the ceiling before closing his eyes again without moving a single muscle in his body. He didn't know why but he could feel himself slightly smirking at the unusual situation. Never in his life he could have imagined something like that, and suddenly sleeping on the floor wasn't really bothering him anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were times Taehyun was scared, but a certain hitman with a well-hidden heart was there for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There were times Taehyun was dangerous._

 

 

The ticking sound of his wristwatch filled his ears, his rifle was aimed, his hands steady in his black leather gloves. The air was freezing cold but still there were single drops of cold sweat rolling down his temples hidden by the black beanie.

 

That was a big one and he couldn't allow himself to make mistakes. Not that he usually made any.

 

His figure was half-hidden behind a wall on a high rooftop and if his information was right – and it always was – his target was on his way to the hotel in front of him. Indeed a couple of minutes later a black Audi A5 pulled over the sidewalk in front of the entrance of the hotel and a man in his mid-fifties in a gray tuxedo got off the backseat, soon followed by a younger man whose appearance looked way cheaper than the man he was following. Nothing surprising - that particular district was well-known for all the female and male prostitutes one could find at every corner.

 

Mino had seen similar scenes tons of times – a rich person with a young woman or a young man entering a building that most of the time was a love hotel or a motel or some other place where they could consume their business. Mino's job was always to eliminate one of them or even both, sometimes. Humans were always weaker when they were only focused on their own pleasure. That was a job like many others Mino had already accomplished in the past.

 

Yet, that time, his eyes lingered on them for a while. That couple reminded him of something else, of _someone_ else.

 

He wondered if that was what people saw when Sanghun and Taehyun went out together. A powerful man accompanied by a blissful, naïve boy. A hunter and his young prey.

 

He could picture Taehyun's smile while he walked hand in hand with the man he thought was his soulmate, the love of his life, the person he had chosen to spend the rest of his days with.

 

He imagined his soft hair falling on both sides of his delicate face, his neat clothes carefully chosen for the date, his sparkling eyes as he walked into whatever place with Sanghun, thinking about the wonderful night he was about to spend with him.

 

...But then, was it _really_ Sanghun?

 

Mino realized that the hand Taehyun was holding in his imagination had slightly darker skin than the business man's one, his eyes were looking at someone else and his smile was returned by a pair of lips he knew very well because it was the same one he could see in the mirror everyday.

 

The hitman realized all of a sudden that _he was_ the one walking along with Taehyun in that daydream. Taehyun only had eyes for him and his smile was all for him too. If he focused hard enough he could almost feel the softness of Taehyun's fingers in between his own.

 

And that was when he felt a piercing pain exploding on the back of his shoulder. He shook his head and realized his target was entering the hotel and he had missed the chance to shoot him by a few milliseconds.

 

 _Shit_ , he thought, pressing himself against the wall to check on his shoulder. Something had pierced through his coat and shirt, blood was staining his clothes. Someone had shot him.

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, waiting for his brain to release the endorphins that would bring his pain down to an acceptable level, so that he could focus on something that wasn't his bleeding shoulder.

 

His target clearly had snipers of his own. He was probably aware of his being a target and had hired people to protect him. That was no safe place for Mino anymore.

 

Still, none of that would have happened if Mino hadn't lost himself in his stupid fantasies and had shot the man right away. He could have already been on his way home by then, his job accomplished and one mistake less on his curriculum.

 

He cursed under his breath. There was nothing else to do but to try another day. He packed back his weapons and left the roof as quickly and cautiously as possible. There was still a sniper out there and Mino was most probably still his hottest target.

 

He went back to where he had left his bike and wrapped his scarf tightly around his shoulder to stop the bleeding before wearing his helmet and getting on his ride. He was going to pay a visit to Jihoon before going home. He didn't want Taehyun to see the bleeding wound, that kid had that habit of getting all loud and whiny for nothing. And he was still annoyed at himself for how he had missed his target because he was fantasizing about Taehyun. It clearly wasn't the best time to go back home and face the said kid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were times Taehyun was dangerous. And it was when he wasn't even by Mino's side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There were times Taehyun was everything Mino wanted to see._

 

 

 

Mino was used to that feeling of satisfaction mixed with frustration at the end of his every cleaning. He had accomplished another job, but that meant waiting for the next one and it was his least favorite part of the whole thing.

 

Still, lately he had other things on his mind. There were new situations and new sensations he was slowly getting used to, and not all of them were unpleasant.

 

For example, he was used to come home to an empty house, the only sound surrounding him that of his own loneliness. But things were different now.

 

As he zipped through the traffic on his black ride, he couldn't help but think of what – or better who – awaited him at home. And he hated the stupid smirk slowly growing on his lips hidden beside the black visor of his helmet, but the facts stayed the same: he was smirking at the thought of Taehyun waiting for him to come back.

 

It was a brand new feeling for him: the feeling of knowing someone was actually waiting for you and worrying about you. He could already picture Taehyun sitting on the couch, nervously fumbling with the laces of his sweatpants like he always did whenever he was upset. He wondered if the boy was already freaking out because Mino was being late or if maybe he had just fallen asleep waiting for him.

 

He remembered that time he had come back from a two-days mission and had found Taehyun sleeping with his head on the kitchen table, a cold bowl of spiced rice beside him. He had carried the boy back to his futon and had eaten every last single grain of rice afterwards before going to sleep with the weird impression that his heart might be fuller than his stomach.

 

Mino had stopped asking himself why it didn't bother him anymore. He had accepted that Taehyun was slowly moving something inside of him and he was just going along with it, wherever it would bring him.

 

Those were his thoughts while he finally pushed the old door open and inhaled the usual scent coming from his flat. There was a time it was just the scent of dust and cigarettes, but now it had a different flavor to it. Probably Taehyun's flavor. It filled his lungs and his mouth and it managed to relax him and put him in a good mood.

 

He slowly took the few steps separating the entrance corridor from the main room, knowing what to expect. Behind his high collar, his tight lips threaten to break into a smirk anytime now.

 

Taehyun was exactly where he had imagined: sitting on the couch and fumbling with his hands on his lap. He always looked so embarrassed or nervous as soon as his eyes would lay on Mino and the hitman didn't know if it was a good thing, but the sight of those red cheeks was surely pleasant.

 

"Welcome back," came the familiar voice, along with the familiar sweet smile.

 

The thought hit Mino like a hammer: the man realized he had been waiting for that moment since he had left the flat hours before. Just that moment, as it was in front of his eyes now: Taehyun's smile and his voice welcoming him back home.

 

His still heart was suddenly overwhelmed by the shocking realization and his body moved on its own, before his brain could even process its intentions: he leaned down, lowered the collar of his coat and pressed his lips against Taehyun's soft ones. They were warm and sweet just as he remembered, even warmer now that they were against his own frozen ones.

 

He heard Taehyun sighing in relief, like he had been waiting for that moment just as long as Mino had, and then the boy's hands were suddenly inside his collar, freeing his head from his beanie and caressing his nape. Taehyun seemed to crave for that kiss and Mino couldn't help but smirk.

 

He leaned back and left Taehyun's lips alone, with much disappointment from the latter. If there was another thing Mino liked to do with the kid, that was playing with him. Taehyun was way too amusing when he was upset and Mino couldn't miss the chance to see those pouty lips.

 

He had to fight back the urge to make those lips his again, but he knew it was for the better. His self-control had already been mined by that kiss and if Taehyun kept acting all hungry with him he could easily end up pushing his hands a bit too far than he knew he was allowed to.

 

He started unbuttoning his coat as he walked into his bedroom and looked back one last time at Taehyun, catching him while he was trying on Mino's beanie. He had a funny focused expression on his face and was mumbling something that sounded like 'warm'. Mino sneered at the sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were times Taehyun was everything Mino _needed_ to see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There **are** times Mino is weak._

 

 

 

Laying on his king-size bed in an anonymous room of an anonymous hotel of a city whose name he can't even remember, surrounded by nothing but his own misery and loneliness once again, Mino knows he has to go back to the start but he lacks the courage to do it.

 

He knows that no matter how many people he kills or how many people he fucks, no matter how many beds he changes and most of all no matter how many kilometeres he puts between him and Seoul, he's never going to get back to who he was before meeting Nam Taehyun. And this fact both annoys him and breaks him inside.

 

He has never been so little in control of his own life before and he hates it. Spending every minute of his day fighting between the urge to go back and the will to run even further away, not being able to close his own eyes for a second without seeing a cascade of soft red hair in front of him and hearing a familiar laugh ringing in his ears.

 

Mino is hating every second of his existence since he left Seoul and the worst thing is that he's aware there's no solution to it. He can't just go back and say sorry and hope everything will be like before. It won't and he knows it too well. He gave up on Taehyun a long time before, the same moment he laid his dirty hands on him. Something was broken right there and then, and it's not something Mino can ever fix.

 

He gets up from his bed, black boxers being the only piece of clothing he has on. It's not cold in the room but it's cold inside him. He goes to the window, the city below is a constellation of light dots. It's no different from any other big city he has seen before, he barely finds any differences between all the places he had visited. They're just points on a map for him.

 

His breath leaves rings on the cold glass and he wonders what Taehyun is doing right now. He doesn't even know what time it is in Korea but he hopes he's fine. He knows Jackson will take good care of him, he was the only one he could trust with Taehyun's safety.

 

"Hold on," his voice croaks. _Hold on a little longer until I'm done with all the people who hurt you. Then you'll be free._

 

He finds peace in that thought. The thought of Taehyun being finally free. He can picture him in a nice home, full of flowers and all the stupid things Taehyun likes. He'd be smiling in front of a big window while sunlight caresses his face. Not a sad smile, not a half smile. It'd be different from any smile he has shown to Mino up until now. He would be smiling for real. A sincere, bright smile of someone who's finally, truly happy.

 

Mino knows that's the future Taehyun deserves and he will do all is in his power to make it happen. And in that future there's no place for a dark, lonely hitman and he knows it too well. He has known all along. But he's willing to give up on the only thing that has ever been precious to him if this means Taehyun can be safe and finally happy.

 

And about him... Mino doesn't really think about what it's going to be of him. Even if doesn't die in the attempt of killing Park Sanghun, he doesn't really have reasons to live. But he has never had. Maybe he had found the only reason the same moment he had decided to save Taehyun's life. From that point on, the boy's safety had become his reason.

 

He cracks a sad smirk against the cold window, thinking it's really funny he has never realized how empty and meaningless his life was until he had met Nam Taehyun. It's funny how such a fragile boy had eventually become his own strength. And now that his only light has gone, the hitman feels somehow lost in the same nothingness that once was his only home. He just doesn't find himself in it anymore, like a blind man who got to see a glimpse of the world before being thrown back into his darkness. It's never going to be the same again, not after those smiles, not after those kisses, not after _him_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There are times Mino is weak because Taehyun is not there with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **End notes:** this is the first tmf spin off I ever wrote and I will spare you my ranting about how hard was writing it lmao

 

When TMF broke 20k views I thought I wanted to do something to thank all of you properly for reading and supporting my work and I've been wanting to write a spin off for a while now but I didn't know about what. Different ideas ran through my mind but I wanted to write something of _your_ choice.

 

So I asked on twitter to send me your ideas or wishes for a possible TMF spin off and I received really a lot of good ideas, some of them I already had in mind, some others really blew me away. I will keep all of them noted down so that if I write future spin off I can take them into consideration.

 

The most voted prompt was for a spin off seen through Mino's point of view of some events that happened in TMF (the first kiss, Jackson and such) so since the current events in TMF are really heavy and sad I decided to go with this "sweet" one and since I was there, I added some scenes that I don't actually show in TMF but that I think can portrait well what Mino thinks of Taehyun.

 

The title of this one is Black Glass because I've always remarked how Mino's eyes are completely black and empty and how it's like looking through a black glass or fog, so I thought it could be a fitting title for the spin off.

 

I hope this one didn't change your view of the character too much because it was actually hard to write something 'sweet' by keeping Mino's character in place. Also, I'm sorry for the angsty ending but it seems like I can't help it when it comes to TMF (lol).

 

Please let me know what you think and thanks for all your love and support which really fills my life <3

 

**Oh and if you don't mind, please fill this[fanmade poll](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1zgva-TYNmYXzf7kDsU1E7KhpxQyOYkBcR6JY021SpPY/viewform?edit_requested=true#_=_) about TMF!**

 

I always forget to say it but you can find me both on twitter and askfm if you need.

 

See you soon lovelies ♥

 


End file.
